


Love in the Sun

by Adriana_Morgan



Series: Love/Lust For All Seasons [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_Morgan/pseuds/Adriana_Morgan
Summary: For this short amount of time, you are completely his; there are no outside forces demanding your attention, no audacious men undressing you with their eyes.





	Love in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Your eyes are not deceiving you. I have, in fact, written a Jumin smut fic! This one of the two stories I contributed to the Lust portion of the Love For All Seasons calendar project. I acted as coordinator (for a while) and writer liaison. It was stressful; it was hard and mentally exhausting, but I made many friends I would not have otherwise interacted with and don't regret a second. I am immensely proud of the work by everyone involved and will always have a special place in my heart for every one of them. I hope you enjoy this brief foray into Jumin's head (don't worry, I will be back to my regular Saeyoung programming momentarily)

Jumin Han observes as you flash a bright smile up at the waiter who stands beside your chair, holding out a small, round tray containing your third fruity mixed drink of the afternoon. Your cheeks are flushed, but he can’t ascertain if that’s due to the scorching summer sun, the alcohol you’ve consumed, or both. Whatever the reason, the slight pink hue makes you even more beautiful than usual.

His eyes narrow behind the dark aviator sunglasses perched on his nose as he notices the way the other man’s eyes linger on the swell of your breasts above the bikini you wear. He should have insisted on the one piece with a higher neckline but let himself be swayed by your playful pout and gentle teasing that he was being a prude.

  
“Thank you,” you sing as you reach out to take the sweat coated glass. Some of the tropical concoction sloshes over the rim and onto your hand, and you giggle, bringing it to your mouth to suck off the sticky sweetness.

“Darling,” Jumin utters, drawing both your’s and the leering waiter’s attention. “Perhaps that’s enough for today, hm?”

You roll your eyes and take a sip of the drink. “Oh, come on, Jumin. This is only my...second?”

“Third,” he corrects with a tight smile then directs his words to the man still hovering. “That will be all.”

“Regardless,” you answer, paying no mind as the hotel’s employee turns to begin the long trek back to the building nestled further inland, “I’m hardly drunk; I’m not even tipsy.”

“I dislike the way he was peering at you,” he murmurs, scowling at the man’s retreating back.

Your brow furrows in brief confusion before you bite your lip in amusement. “The waiter?”

Jumin hums a confirmation. “Perhaps it’s time we returned to the room,” he suggests, turning his regard back to you. “Too much sun is not good for your skin, after all.”

“Jumin,” you scold in a soft voice, a small smile of understanding curving your lips. You set the drink on the small table beside you and reach out a hand in invitation. He clasps it, and you squeeze his fingers. “You know you’re the only man I see, right?”

“I do,” he sighs in defeat, attempting to push down his feelings of jealousy. It wasn’t the first time some strange man admired your body, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. “I dislike the thoughts your exposed flesh gave him.”

You laugh. “What makes you think I was in his mind at all? For all you know he could have been thinking about what to have for lunch.”

Jumin scoffs. “Only if you were on the menu,” he comments, his voice dry and unamused. His eyes move to the stretch of beach over your shoulder, a sudden thought occurring to him. “Perhaps I should speak with his superior of averting his gaze—”

“Jumin,” you interject, tugging on his hand to gain his attention. Rising from your position you move to his chair and lean over to lower his sunglasses enough to see the grey hue of his eyes. “Let it go, my love,” you whisper, then brush your lips over his. “You and I are the only ones around for miles now; let’s enjoy this paradise a bit longer before the others arrive.”

His free hand lifts to brush the long hair from your face, his fingers trailing along your jaw with tenderness. “You’re right,” he relents. “I apologize for my inattentiveness.”

“Forgiven,” you breath and press your mouth fully against his.

His fingers slide to your nape, holding you in place as he nips at your bottom lip. You gasp, and he takes advantage of your parted lips to tease your tongue with his. Releasing his hand, you raise both of yours to cup his face, and his palms move to your shoulders where his fingertips caress the smooth skin with a gentleness that makes you shiver despite the heat.

“You’re beginning to burn,” he points out when you part.

A small grin lifts the corner of your mouth. “I certainly am,” you comment, running your hands down his chest.

Jumin chuckles and catches the fingers attempting to slip under his shirt. “I meant your skin,” he clarifies. “Sit, I’ll apply more sunscreen.”

You roll your eyes. “You just did it not forty-five minutes ago. I doubt I need more right now.”

“Indulge me,” he murmurs, his thumb grazing your cheek.

“Fine,” you sigh and peck him quickly on the lips before turning to settle between his legs.

Reaching over, he plucks the bottle of sunscreen from the table as you move your hair to the side. He squirts some of the thick, white substance into his palm and rubs his hands together once before gliding them over your exposed flesh.

“Prolonged exposure to the sun ruins the skin, not to mention it can cause melanoma,” he lectures as his fingers work at the tense muscles of your shoulders. “Your skin is perfection, and I would be remiss if I didn’t stay vigilant about your safety.”

Your shoulders quiver slightly with silent laughter, and you shake your head. “You’re such a worrywart.”

Jumin lowers his mouth the curve of your neck and presses a gentle kiss against your flesh. “You are precious to me,” he breathes in your ear, his voice thick with sudden emotion. “I cannot help but worry.”

You lean back against him and drop your head to his shoulder to peer at him. Reaching up, you remove his sunglasses and drop them to the sand to gaze into his tender expression. “I love you,” you say with a soft smile and caress his jaw.

Your fingers slide into his hair to pull him down to your parted lips. A soft moan escapes you when his tongue immediately pushes forward in search of yours, and his hands slip around your waist to splay across your abdomen.

In almost an instant his body is on fire, the solidness of you in his arms combined with the velvet feel of your mouth creates a fog of lust so thick he’s unable to think clearly. The pounding of his heart drowns out the world around you, even the steady sound of the ocean’s waves fading into nothing. There is no room in his thoughts for anything but you and the sweet music of your whimper as he cups your breasts.

He palms the nipples that harden beneath his attention, his long fingers kneading the soft mounds that fit so perfectly in his grasp. Your back arches into his touch, your hand fisting in his hair as he deepens the kiss. The taste of pineapple, coconut and rum lingers on your tongue, and he laps at it like a man dying of thirst.

His thumbs graze the stiff peaks of your breasts, and you release a low moan that makes his semi-erect penis swell to full mast. It strains against the fabric of his shorts, and he groans when you restlessly move against him, the small of your back pressing against his aching length. He moves one hand from your breast to glide down your form and slide into your bikini bottoms. Your nails dig into his thighs when he runs his middle finger through your slick folds, your hips lifting fractionally in welcome.

There had been a time when your body was a mystery to him, his inexperience with the opposite sex limiting his ability to know where and how to touch you to elicit the passionate response currently encouraging his own. Ever the fast learner, however, it hadn’t taken Jumin long to memorize the numerous erogenous zones located on your body. He can now put that knowledge to use with a precision that would put the world’s best lover to shame.

He tears his mouth from yours and sears a trail of hot, wet kisses along your jaw to end at the delicate flesh beneath your ear. The pad of his finger presses against your clit, and his name flies from your lips in a gasp as your legs spread further apart in a silent plea for more.

“Is that good, my pet?” he asks, his chest heaving with excitement. He begins to trace circles around the slippery bundle of nerves, and the way your hips quiver gives away your level of ardor.

“Jumin please,” you beg, the back of your head digging into his shoulder.

His teeth graze the sensitive skin of your neck before he smiles against you. “What’s that, love?”

Your head rolls, and your green eyes burn into his. “I want to come with you inside me,” you whisper with a moan as he pinches the small bud and tugs gently.

His dick twitches at your words and he withdraws his hand from your suit. The need to fulfill your wish overrides his desire to take his time. Your urgency to be taken fills him with a frantic yearning to refrain from prolonging your tryst.

In silence, he nudges you to rise, and you do so immediately, only to sink back down once he gains his feet. Before he can react, you cup the large bulge in his swim trunks and smile up at him with a seductive gleam in your eyes. He’s lost count of the women who have given him a similar look. They always manage to evoke no reaction at best and a feeling of disgust at worst. Yours is the first that has ever made his blood heat and rush to his groin at a speed that makes him dizzy. You hold his gaze as you tug down the front of his suit, releasing his throbbing shaft to the warm sea breeze.

The tip of your tongue peeks out through your lips as you lean forward to run it up the underside of his length, and he bites his lip. With no warning, your mouth engulfs him, and his toes dig into the sand as his hand reflexively comes up to fist in your long hair. A tremor runs through his body at the silken feel of your tongue circling his cock, and he curses under his breath when your cheeks hollow.

“Take it all and hold it,” he instructs, his free hand brushing the hair from your face to better see as you slowly inch forward until your lips meet his dark pubic curls. You still and softly gag once, hands coming up to grasp his hips, your pupils dilated with lust when you peer up at him. “Your lips wrapped around me is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen,” he murmurs and withdraws halfway before pushing back into the heat of your mouth. His hips set a slow, steady tempo as he continues. “Watching you this way is more riveting than the finest piece of art.”

The color in your cheeks deepens with his words, and he grins at your bashfulness even as a wanton moan vibrates around him. Your innocence combined with your natural provocative allure is something he’s always been drawn to. Even conversing with you through the RFA app revealed that enticing fusion, making him wonder if he ever had a chance of resisting you. Lord knows he’d tried to keep you at arm’s length, but with each chatroom, each text message and phone call, you chipped away at his defenses. Now he can’t imagine a life without you in it; even the hint of it is sufficient to send him into a panic.

“Enough,” he growls, maintaining a tight leash on the yearning that courses through him as he withdraws from the pleasurable wet heat of your mouth. If he allows himself to lose control, he fears what primal urgings may reveal themselves. You deserve nothing but love and tenderness, but the animalistic impulse to drive into you until you’re screaming his name is almost overwhelming.

He places his hands beneath your ears, his thumbs caressing your face as he leans down to capture your red, swollen lips. Your body strains up to deepen the kiss, and he rewards you by plunging his tongue deep into your mouth to coil around yours. Blindly, he reaches out to lower the chair’s back as he kisses you with unrestrained passion, only reeling himself in when you whimper in pain at the sharp bite he applies to your bottom lip.

“I’m sorry,” he pants, pressing his forehead against yours. “I forgot myself for a moment.”

“Maybe I want you to forget yourself,” you respond in a voice that barely reaches his hearing.

Jumin pulls back slightly to gaze down at your inviting stare. “Are you not pleased with me?”

“Oh, no, it’s not that!” you vehemently deny with a shake of your head. “It’s only…” Your words trail away, and you bite your lip, considering your next words.

“I’m not a porcelain doll, my love. You aren’t going to break me if you...let go. I...I think I’d like it if you did.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking,” he murmurs, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. He knows good and well you were a virgin on your wedding night, and though you’ve always been open minded when it comes to experimenting, he can’t help but be concerned about giving what you’re alluding to.

You absently run the tip of your tongue along your bottom lip. “If I don’t like it, you can stop, right?”

“Certainly,” he confirms immediately and tries to ignore the insistence from his cock that he agree.

“Please?” you plead, your fingers slipping under the tails of his white dress shirt to graze his abdomen. “I want you, Jumin… all of you; don’t hide that part of yourself from me.”

The truth of that statement is in your every action day in and day out. There’s never been anything about him you’ve shied away from, and in that knowledge it takes him but a mere second to make up his mind.

“Lay on your stomach,” he commands gruffly, desire and affection tightening his throat.

You beam a smile up at him and quickly do as he says, stretching out face down on the narrow canvas chair. With rough hands, he yanks down the bottom of your swimsuit until it reaches your knees. You glance back at him over your shoulder and see him shove his swim trunks to the sand and hastily kick them aside before he positions himself astride your thighs.

It takes him a moment to balance himself on the chair that’s so obviously meant to hold only one person. Once he feels stable he runs his fingers up the backs of your legs and over the curve of your ass.

“Are you ready for me, kitten?” he questions in a low voice and slips a hand between your legs. You start at the unexpected caress, then moan as two skilled fingers glide inside you. Your forehead drops to your folded arms, your hips bucking up slightly at the sensation of him pumping those fingers slowly within you. “It would seem sucking my cock turns you on immensely.”

The ease at which the lewd words leave his mouth surprises him, but not as much as your reaction to them. You groan loudly and roll your hips, a rush of warm arousal coating his already sticky fingers. You begin to make a sound of protest as they leave you, but it turns into a whimper as he teases your entrance with the head of his cock.

“Hold on tight,” he suggests, and you barely have time to clutch the wooden frame of the chair before he buries himself inside you.

Air hisses through his teeth as he stills, waves of pleasure radiating from his groin to flow through his extremities. The initial feeling of being as one always makes him pause to savor the absolute perfection of it. Only when he’s connected with you in this way does he really feel secure. For this short amount of time, you are completely his; there are no outside forces demanding your attention, no audacious men undressing you with their eyes.

Taking firm grasp of your hips, he withdraws halfway before snapping his hips forward sharply. The action is hard enough to jostle you forward, and you cry out in surprise and pleasure. He repeats the action twice more in quick succession, then gentles his tempo to an agonizing slowness.

“Is that what you want, pet?” he asks and rolls his hips.

You whimper and push back against him. “Y-Yes,” you stammer past a moan as leans forward to rest his weight on his hands.

He adjusts the angle of his hips and drives back into you, the head of his cock ramming down against your g-spot. Your body quivers at his onslaught, and when his mouth lowers to your shoulder and bites down, you cry out and reach back to clutch his raven locks.

“I love you so much,” Jumin breathes through labored grunts. The pace of his thrusts increases with each uttered word, and bit by bit he loosens the hold he has on his control until he’s thrusting into you with abandon.

“...don’t stop… yes…” you mutter incoherently, and Jumin turns his head to trace the curve of your ear with his tongue.

Your head tilts, and he rains hot, open-mouthed kisses across your neck, too out of breath to do much more than flick at the sensitive flesh with the tip of his tongue. Your cunt is on fire, the quivering walls embracing him as he rapidly enters and withdraws from your core, chasing release for both of you.

“Come for me, pet,” he groans and presses his forehead against your temple. “Come on my cock as I fuck you; scream my name.”

He didn’t think it possible, but his member hardens even more at the low, guttural moan that escapes your throat. The sound of flesh slapping flesh fills the salty air around you, the erotic noises coming from both of you heightening your pleasure. Jumin’s pace becomes brutal as your walls clench around him, and you throw your head back as his name flies from your lips in a scream, along with a slew of curses. Your body convulses beneath him in orgasm, and his hips stutter against you, a loud cry of male satisfaction combining with your high-pitched whines as he follows you over the edge of oblivion.

Jumin collapses on top of you, his forehead digging into your shoulder as he attempts to catch his breath.

“That...was amazing,” he manages. You hum in contentment, your fingers lazily playing with his hair. Exhaustion overtakes him, and he yawns widely. “Are you ready to return to our room now?” he asks, hoping your answer is yes.

“It depends,” you sing and crane your neck to peer back at him. He raises a questioning brow, and you giggle. “I am if you promise a repeat performance.”

Jumin chuckles and raises a hand to brush your cheek. “I will do my best, kitten.”

You make noncommittal sound and raise one shoulder in a slight shrug. “I suppose I could always spend the evening watching Zen—”

“Do not finish that sentence,” he interjects with a playful glare, and you giggle.

Pushing up from the chair, he grabs his trunks and shakes the sand from them before putting them back on. You follow his lead and stand to pull up your bottoms and squeal in surprise when Jumin sweeps you into his arms.

His mouth lowers to yours for a deep, lingering kiss, then he grins down at you with a possessive snarl. “I do hope you’re well rested, Mrs. Han, I don’t plan to let you get any sleep anytime soon,” he murmurs and nudges your nose with.

“That’s a bold promise,” you comment, your body sliding against his as he lowers you back to the warm sand. You grin up at him mischievously. “It requires a ton of stamina. I bet Zen could give you some pointers on how to—”

Your words are abruptly interrupted when Jumin lifts you once more and throws you over his shoulder. He swats your behind, and you laugh as he falls into an easy gait in the direction of your hotel.

Jumin is unbothered by your attempts to provoke him. While he can’t deny the twinge of jealousy he feels when he sees the two of you laughing together, he knows your interest lies squarely on him. Your gentle teasing about the ivory haired actor is taken for what it is — innocent fun.

A slight smile curves his lips, and he offers up a small prayer of thanks that of the billions of people in the world, he managed to find the one person who knew exactly how to break down his walls; someone who so effortlessly made him understand the feelings that baffled him his entire life. You helped him discover his heart is full of love to give, and he will spend the rest of his life giving it all to you.


End file.
